totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Coś więcej niż komuna, ZSRR... i niebieski wieloryb"
Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinek 16 ''Paryż, Francja - Pokład Samolotu'' Scarlett nadal piluje samolotem, natomiast sytuacja nieco się uspokoiła. Don: 'Poprzednio w Total Drama: World Trip... ósemka zawodników rozgościła się wygodnie w Paryżu, zwiedzając go dokładnie, a następnie spisywali, co najbardziej w tym mieście podobało się zawodnikom. Najbardziej do gustu przypadło mi "sprawozdanie" Jen z wykwintną historią miasta oraz jej własną opinią na temat. Cóż, podniosłem trochę poprzeczkę, wywalając dwie osoby, aczkolwiek Aisha jako pierwsza zgłosiła się do eliminacji, a za nią Rudolph, przegłosowany przez finałową szóstkę. Doskonale słyszycie! Zostało ich sześcioro, a kto polegnie teraz? ''Ponowne turbulencje, Don upadł na podłogę. 'Iris: '''Ty. (please) ''Don wkurzył się. 'Don: '''Do Luku Bagażowego, idiotko. Natychmiast! '''Iris: '''Pierdol się -,- ''Idzie. 'Don: '''Do zobaczenia za moment w Total Drama: World Trip! ''Czołówka sezonu 'Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". ''Pierwsza Klasa'' W Pierwszej Klasie przesiadują od dwóch godzin Jen i Zach, pijąc lampkę czerwonego wina z okazji finałowej 6. 'Jen: '''Lepiej to ja bym tego nie świętowała ^^ '''Zach: '''Ja też ^^ ''Zach wziął do ust kanapkę. '(PZ - Zach): '''Final 6? Sam w to szczerze dalej nie wierzę. Myślałem, że wcale się nie zmienię i wypadnę piąty lub szósty. Ale skoro tu jestem, wygram dla kochanych przyjaciół i dla mojej przeuroczej Nastasii :( Jen, sprawię cię, że twój chłoptaś przeżyje największy koszmar w historii tego programu!!! ''Rozpoczęła swój szatański śmiech. ''Klasa Ekonomiczna (Przegranych) ''W tym miejscu siedzą Devin, Stephanie i Jay. 'Stephanie: '''Devin, mam dla ciebie świetny pomysł :) '''Devin: '''Yyy nie, nawet nie myśl o sojuszu ;-; '''Stephanie: '''Idioto, nie o to mi chodzi -.- '''Devin: '''No a o co? '''Stephanie: '''O gówno. ''Do rozmowy przyłączył się Jay. 'Jay: '''Co powiecie na to, aby pozbyć się Iris? '''Stephanie: '''Nie no łaaał, przecież to było wiadome od samego początku, że się jej pozbędziemy. >) '(PZ - Stephanie): 'Wywalę tę sukę, a potem Devin'a z Zachem. Gdyby Jen nagle przegrała walkę o finał, to zostanie mi tylko Jay. Jednak szczerze to powoli mi nie zależy na tym programie, na początku za mocno o niego walczyłam :) '(PZ - Jay): 'Stephanie jest jakoś bardzo niemiła... '''Stephanie: '''Po Iris, to chyba raczej sojusze nie wejdą w grę. '''Devin: '''Dla ciebie chyba. XD '''Stephanie: '''Zamknij się... ''Devin ziewnął. 'Devin: '''Zamykają się okna i drzwi tylko. Do każdego mam szacunek, chociaż na niego nie zasługujesz. '''Stephanie: '''Warto to wiedzieć, niby czemu? ;) '''Devin: '''Spójrz na swoje "genialne" zachowanie i fakt, że doprowadzasz nim każdego do szału. Jesteś okrutna i bezlitosna dla nas. Tobie w głowie tylko sposób, żeby nas wszystkich się pozbyć, czyli coś w rodzaju Iris. '''Stephanie: '''Ale chyba też jestem przeciw niej, prawda? -_- '''Devin: '''Ale może chcesz, żebyśmy tak myśleli? W sumie, mi wystarczy po tym jak zareagowałaś, kiedy powiedziałem imię tej blondynki. W sumie ona zrezygnowała, więc masz powód do triumfu. ''Stephanie westchnęła. 'Jay: '''Aisha była naprawdę spoko. '''Stephanie: '''No chyba nie :)) '''Devin: '''Widzisz? Znowu zaczynasz. '''Jay: '''Moim zdaniem to jednak jesteś trochę przewrażliwiony, Devin. '''Devin: '''Ciekawe. :D '''Stephanie: '''Bardzo ^^ '(PZ - Stephanie): 'Dobra, czyli Devin dalej próbuje mnie sprowokować. Nie spodziewałabym się tego. '(PZ - Devin): 'A ona pewnie teraz myśli, że próbuję ją sprowokować. Bawi mnie, ale nie podoba mi się wcale jej podłe zachowanie. Naprawdę, musi się liczyć ze zdaniem, że jeśli będzie dalej traktować nas jak frajerów, leszczy i bandę przegrywów, to nikt jej nie polubi. Nigdy. *zakłada ręce* ''Znak lądowania. Scarlett niebezpiecznie ląduje w dół, a Don dostał się do kokpitu. 'Don: '''Co ty wyrabiasz, ruda małpo?! '''Scarlett: '''Porno dla ubogich. xDDD ''Zsiada. 'Scarlett: '''Lądujemy do Rosji. I nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie! '''Don: '''Ok, gdzie dokładnie? ''Pokazuje mu rzekę "Don". Prowadzący ma gwiazdki na oczach. 'Don: '''Oooo, to mi się podoba ^^ Rosjanie czczą rzekę Dona? ^^ '''Scarlett: '''I to jeszcze jak. Ale myślę, że w ciągu pięciu minut wymyślisz sobie jakieś wyzwanie. ''Zeskakuje i wyciąga spadochron. 'Scarlett: '''Warto było to zrobić. ;u; ''Wyjmuje z kieszeni telefon, Don do niej dzwoni. 'Don: '''GDZIE MY MAMY LECIEĆ?! '''Scarlett: '''Spokojnie, wszystko załatwiłam! :) ''Jest już na miejscu, tam od razu przyjechał samochód. A tam od razu rudy człowiek, posturą przypominający Scarlett mając okulary i urocza blondynka. 'Martin: '''Witaj siostrzyczko w ojczyźnie! :D Przywitaj braciszka! :D ''Przytulasek. 'Martin: '''A to jest moja kochana dziewczyna, Svetlana :) '''Scarlett: '''Ta od Mike'a... czy? '''Martin: '''Kto to Mike? '''Scarlett: '''Zapomniałam, ty nienawidzisz technologii. '''Martin: '''Się wie xd '''Svetlana: '''Siemka moi mili :) '''Scarlett: '''Wylądowałam w moim ukochanym domku. <3 '''Svetlana: '''Ano tak. Martin opowiadał mi o tobie. Ty to żeś zrobiła wynalazki. '''Scarlett: '''Przynajmniej nie jestem jak сотиреК (Cezary), nie wypieram się swojej rodziny. (please) '''Martin: '''Kolega popełnił samobójstwo :/ '''Scarlett: '''Oj... to jest mega przykre. '''Martin: '''A co dokładnie chciałabyś porobić z nami w Rosyji? '''Svetlana: '''Wybieraliśmy się do kina. '''Scarlett: '''Emmm, mogę iść z wami. Mam urlop. '''Martin: '''Gdzie pracujesz? ;d '''Scarlett: '''W takim jednym programie. Jak chcecie, moglibyście poznać finałową 6. Zaprowadzę was, a potem pójdziemy na film o samolotach. '''Svetlana: '''Mi tam pasuje :) ''Całuje się z Martin'em, cała trójka idzie zadowolona prosto. 'Don: '''A co to za dwójka? '''Martin: '''Nazywam się Маца (Maciej, Martin itd), a to moja dziewczyna, Светлан (Svetlana). '''Don: '''Co kurwa xD '''Svetlana: 'Мы живем в России. Вы понимаете? Россижа! (Jesteśmy z Rosji. Rozumie pan? Ros-sy-ja!) Don kiwa głową na nie. Scarlett tłumaczy Don'owi to, co mówi dwójka, coś Iris dodatkowo zaczęła pieprzyć do ludzi. 'Iris: 'Я приехал в страну коммунистов! Терапия для меня после этой программы как ничего! (Trafiłam do komunistycznego kraju! Po programie przyda mi się terapia!) 'Martin: 'Век! (Stul twarz!) 'Jen: '''Eee... ''Martin mierzy ją wzrokiem. 'Zach: 'Знаеш ли езика? (Mówicie może w tym języku? '''bułgarski) Martin: 'не. (Nie) ''Zach tylko westchnął. 'Jay: '''A oni tu w ramach wyzwania? '''Scarlett: '''Jeszcze jak. Zapraszam za mną. Don? Topher? Macie wolne chyba xD ''Topher tymczasem próbuje złapać jakieś źródło internetu, aczkolwiek bezskutecznie. 'Topher: '''Neta tu nie ma? Serio? -.- '''Scarlett: '''Jak widać. To idziemy! ''Finałowa 6 poszła za Rosjanami i Scarlett. 'Topher: '''To co robimy? '''Don: '''Ja tam idę do bufetu coś zjeść, skoro mam wolne. W sumie dziś to jakoś nie chciało mi się robić wyzwania, a skoro Scarlett aż tak do tego się pali... ''O wilku mowa. Uczestnicy stanęli nad rozwalonym mostem, a pod nim ujawniła się lawa. 'Jen: '''Super, zwiedzamy okolice Rosji? :D '''Martin: '''Tia... bardzo dokładnie nawet je zwiedzamy. Szczególnie wy :P ''Scarlett kiwa zadowolona głową. 'Scarlett: '''Polecenie od Dona jest następujące. Musicie zgłębić zagadkę niebieskiego wieloryba, przechodząc przez morderczy tor przeszkód, taki jak armia komunistyczna podczas uroczystego szkolenia. Kto spęka, to jego problem. Każdy przejdzie przez ten tor, a pierwsze miejsce... nie dość, że osoba jest bezpieczna podczas ceremonii, to jeszcze a prawo do wyznaczenia osoby, która pożegna się z szansą na trzy miliony! '(PZ - Stephanie): 'Jak miło. To co Iris, gotowa na eliminację? ;) '(PZ - Iris): 'Hahahaha, nienawidzę tego miejsca... ale z drugiej strony pokażę wszystkim frajerom kto tu rządzi, dodatkowo mogę torturować Devin'a, a ta sucz Jen nie będzie mogła mi nic zrobić. '''Svetlana: '''I jeszcze jedno, ludzie :-/ '''Jen: '''Tak? ''Svetlana wskazuje na głowę, aczkolwiek nikt nie jej w stanie jej zrozumieć, poza Martinem i Scarlett. 'Scarlett: '''To wasze szkolenie czas zacząć. No co, myśleliście, że tylko Chef to potrafi? :P ''Gwizdnęła i przy okazji walnęła Iris badyłem w pośladki. 'Scarlett: '''Dyscyplina za dzisiejszą kulturę do mojej rodziny. U nas nie jest to tolerowane. '''Iris: '''Ta dzisiejsza Rosja... jaka patologiczna :') ''Martin wściekł się, chciał podnieść na nią rękę, ale Svetlana go powstrzymała. 'Svetlana: '''Kochanie, tu nie można bić kobiet :/ '''Stephanie: '''To jest kurwa, nie kobieta. (please) ''Jen wybucha śmiechem, Iris tylko ją kopie. 'Jen: '''Ała! Za co to było? '''Iris: '''Bo mi się tak podoba ty pusta blogerko -_- '''Jen: '''Dobra, skończ, bo przynudzasz. ''Uczestnicy wchodzą na tor przeszkód. ''Wyzwanie'' Jako pierwszej udało się to zrobić Stephanie. Chwiejnie, aczkolwiek nieco zdezorientowana przechodzi przez most. '(PZ - Iris): '''Jestem przedostatnia? Przed Devin'em? Urocze <3 ''Następna jest Jen. Dziewczyna bliska płaczu nieumyślnie rozwaliła jedną deskę, ale sama przeszła dalej. '(PZ - Jen): '''Tak bardzo się boję! ;( ''Zaczęła płakać. Dalej jest Zach, który też zdążył połamać jedną deskę pod swoim ciężarem, a przynajmniej... pod źle ustawioną nogą. Obok tam zadowoleni patrzyli Rosjanie, których zwołał Martin. 'Devin: '''Czy czasem nie przeginasz? '''Martin: '''Niet. ''Devin wzdycha. Kolejny jest Jay, który po prostu jak szaleniec przechodzi przez most. Biegnąc przez aleję, Zach obejmuje prowadzenie, wyprzedzając dziewczyny. Zapłakana Jen wywraca się, a Stephanie jej pomaga. 'Jen: '''Panicznie się boję! Ten most był okropny! o____O '''Stephanie: '''Nie martw się, widziałam gorszą rzecz. ''Wskazuje jej na linkę z czynnym wulkanem. '(PZ - Stephanie): '''Kiedy to zobaczyłam, w moim sercu momentalnie przywróciły się najlepsze wspomnienia. Ryan, jeśli to oglądasz, pamiętaj o mnie! NIE ZAPOMINAJ >:( ''Zach z przerażeniem patrzy na czynny wulkan, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. 'Zach: '''Za dużo Shreka chyba... nie wiem jak oni mogli to przeżyć. Ano racja, bajka. ''Stawia pierwszy, niepewny krok na desce. Ta jeszcze nie łamie się, aczkolwiek nieco się chwieje. 'Zach: '''Uuu... ''Przy moście Iris już pokonała bez problemu przeszkodę, aczkolwiek wzięła jakiś mini-pilocik i ruszyła jak wariat. Devin stawiał kroki na moście i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy był przy końcu, ale nagle... deski zaczęły łamać się jedna po drugiej. 'Devin: '''NIECH MI KTOŚ POMOŻE!!! ''Ludzie obok zaczęli się śmiać, a niektórzy, chcąc oglądać całe zbiegowisko dalej, szli tam, gdzie Zach. 'Scarlett: '''To podnosi oglądalność jak nic! :D '''Devin: '''AAA!!! ''Została ostatnia deska. To właśnie ta, na której stał Devin, momentalnie przechyliła się na drugą stronę, a Devin wisiał jak wisielec. Deska upadała w dół, a Devin leciał cały czas głową do lawy. Akurat deska zatrzymała się. Niestety, akurat Devin nieco na tym ucierpiał. Kiedy deska przestała gwałtownie opadać, włosy Devin'a stanęły w ogniu. Ten zaczął wrzeszczeć, a Scarlett dalej pokazywała na chłopaka palcem. Wróćmy do sytuacji z deską... Zach i Iris dalej przechodzili przez nią, a Jen bała się stawić krok, cały czas asystowała jej Stephanie, a Jay z kolką wlókł się do tego miejsca. 'Zach: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że będę miał to za sobą ._. '''Iris: '''Na pewno ;) ''Momentalnie przechodzi przed niego, robi fikołka i biegnie dalej. '(PZ - Zach): '''Ona pasuje do tego miejsca jak ulał. Cholerna, niewdzięczna suka! '(PZ - Iris): 'Hehehehehheh, a oni to przez płotki nigdy nie skakali? :D ''Rosjanie z cierpliwością patrzyli na popisy uczestników, kolejna weszła Stephanie razem z Jen, chcąc pomóc jej. Listewka była nieco twarda, co zdążyła już zauważyć blogerka. 'Jen: '''Grubość 30 cm? :C '''Stephanie: '''To nawet dobrze, bo inaczej spadłybyśmy do czynnego wulkanu i się stopiły. '''Jay: '''Tam pasuje Iris... :/ Nie to, że życzę komuś źle. '''Stephanie: '''Ona by pewnie znowu wynalazła sposób, nawet jak wydostać się z piekła. xD '''Jen: '''Ale mnie ona wkurwia już T_T '''Stephanie: '''Ech, nie płacz. Na razie nic ci się nie stało :/ ''Opiekuńcza dziewczyna zeskoczyła z listewki i wzięła Jen pod pachę. 'Stephanie: '''Sama wiem, że wygląda to naprawdę dziwnie ;___; ''Biegną, aby dogonić Iris, ale widzą tylko Zacha. 'Stephanie: '''Siemasz, Zach! '''Zach: '''Co się stało Jen? :o '''Jen: '''bbboję się... ''Zach posmutniał nieco, ale widział przed sobą Iris, która jak wariatka biegła przez całą aleję. Warto dodać, że aleja została ogrodzona barierami elektrycznymi. 'Zach: '''Nie wiem czemu, ale ja mam dosyć wrażeń na dzisiaj... ''Próbował wyjść, ale nagle poraził go prąd. Każdy z widzów był pod wrażeniem. 'Svetlana: 'Że takie rzeczy budują... :D 'Scarlett: '''To nasza zasługa... ;) '''Zach: '''Wow, zdążyłem zauważyć ruda sadystko... ''Niechętnie przewraca oczami i znowu poraził go prąd. Biegną dalej. Ekran dzieli się na dwie części, po lewej Jay ze skwaśniałą miną przechodzi przez listewkę, a Devin próbuje wejść na beton, huśtając się na ostatniej desce. Zaczepił się zębami o asfalt, drogę etc. i rękoma próbował się wydostać. Wreszcie udało się mu, ale stracił siekacza. 'Devin: '''Wyglądam jak potwór... ;/ ''Biegnie niechętnie. Tymczasem na prowadzeniu dalej jest Iris, biegnąc tyłem i śpiewając od tyłu "Umbrella". 'Iris: '''Hehehe, ja tak mogę przez cały dzień xd ''Przed sobą zauważyła gigantyczny lunapark, a szczególnie kręcące się koło (taki młynek, jak są wesołe miasteczka XDDD) i poruszające się schodki z metalu. 'Scarlett: '''Kto na to wpadł? :o '''Svetlana: '''Nie wiem :o ''Zaczęły się śmiać. Iris weszła niepewna na pierwszy stopień, a za nią biegli już Zach, razem z Stephanie. Jen stała koło barierki, trzęsąc się ze strachu. '(PZ - Jen): '''To było najgorsze doświadczenie w moim życiu... mogłam prawie zginąć, otarłam się prawie o śmierć. Nie dziwię się, jeśli Iris wygra i wskaże mnie do eliminacji, a potem wywali kogoś jeszcze :C '(PZ - Iris): 'Doprowadziłam Devin'a do ciężkich kontuzji, bo spadły wszystkie deski. Jak dla mnie pewnie lawa już go spaliła, a jak nie, to przynajmniej wykończy się sam :O '''Iris: '''Lata praktyki. Przynajmniej nie rozbierałam się publicznie, jak ty ;) ''Zach zaczął zgrzytać zębami. 'Zach: '''Zaraz ci coś zrobię, szatanie... '''Iris: '''Egzorcyzmy odjebiesz? :DDDDD ''Weszła już do koła, a za nią Zach z kwaśną miną. 'Iris: '''Ciekawe jak długo tak potrafisz wytrzymać, bo ja mogę do końca świata i o jeden dzień dłużej! ;) BUAHAHHAHAHH! ''Walnęła się głową o kręcidełko. Ruszyła maszyna, a oni dzielnie się trzymali. Iris i Zach gniewnie dążyli o to, żeby być pierwszym i może wyeliminować się. 'Zach: '''Nigdy nie dam ci tak łatwo wygrać! '''Iris: '''Wiem... nie musisz mi dawać wygrywać, i tak już prowadzę. ;d ''Oboje piszczą z radości, kiedy są już w górze, a potem niebezpiecznie spadają w dół. '(PZ - Zach): '''Kocham kolejki górskie! <333 ''Trzy okrążenia kolejki później. Zach i Iris nieco wycieńczeni całym torem przeszkód, biegną do mety. W kolejce górskiej są już Stephanie i Jay. Ten zaczyna rzygać, kiedy owa kolejka rusza. Rosjanie mają ubaw, przybijają piątki, krzyczą i są ogólnie zadowoleni z pomysłu Scarlett. '(PZ - Scarlett): '''Ciekawa jestem jaka oglądalność będzie dzięki temu *-* ''Tymczasem w knajpce Don i Topher jedzą w rosyjskim McDonaldzie, gdzie nagle pokazuje się scena, jak Jay i Jen są w kolejce górskiej, a obok Devin ze sfajczałymi włosami i urwanymi siekaczami, z dziwnym pokazaniem zębów. Don wypluł kawę. 'Don: '''CO ONA ZROBIŁA >:o '''Topher: '''To nawet jak tak nie zrobiłem. xD '''Don: '''Koleś, musimy ją powstrzymać! Wiesz może, gdzie ona planuje dalej ich zabrać? Przecież zabrała klu... ''Topher pokazał klucze. 'Don: '...aaa, okej. Masz może kartkę i plany Scarlett? 'Topher: '''Tia. Wejdźmy do jumbo-jet'a i poszukajmy. '''Don: '''Zostawimy ją samą z nimi? ;-; ''Topher wyciąga również komórkę. Prowadzący przybija żółwika z chłopakiem. 'Don: '''Ty to masz czasami łeb, Topher. Skontaktujemy się z tą dewotką. ''Ktoś dzwoni do Scarlett, ta odbiera. W tym samym czasie Zach i Iris ścigają się o pierwsze miejsce. 'Zach: '''Haha! Wywalę cię, a potem Stephanie! :) '''Iris: '''Bo ci pozwolę. (please) ''Pierwszy/a na mecie był/a... IRIS!!! Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa. 'Svetlana: '''Gratulacje. Zasłużyłaś na wygraną. ;d '''Iris: '''Wiem przecież. ''Chrząknęła, a obok stanął zdruzgotany Zach, za nimi Stephanie, a Jen sobie zadowolona szła już dalej. 'Jen: '''Uff. Jednak nie było czego się bać. :P '''Scarlett: '''Zostali nam jeszcze Jay i Devin. A tak poza tym, jak ominęłaś kolejkę górską? '''Jen: '''Mmm, Jay ją zarzygał... '''Scarlett: '''Ech, wiedziałam o tym. '''Iris: 'Świetne wyzwanie. To co, mogę już wskazać frajera, który nas opuści? ;) 'Stephanie: '''Nie... Mów... Że... ''Patrzy się wyrzutnie na Scarlett, która rozmawiała przez telefon, a potem na Iris. Pod wpływem gniewu zaczęła napierdalać dziewczynę po głowie. 'Stephanie: '''NIE MA MOWY!! >:OOOOOOOO ''Dalej się tłukły, szarpały, Rosjanie mieli bekę, a Zach strzelił facepalm'a. '(PZ - Zach): '''Musiała to zrobić nawet teraz? .___. ''Kamera pokazuje, jak Don i Topher wsiadają do pojazdu i czytają kartkę. 'Topher: '''A więc dobra, to gdzie jest Arabia? '''Don: '''Nie mamy czasu na zastanawianie się. Załapałeś internet i pobrałeś mapy offline? '''Topher: '''Mam je kiedy tu przyjechałem do Kanady ._. Mam zaje... '''Don: '''Dobra, to cudownie, że masz świetny telefon. ''Sarkastycznie kiwa, nadąsając głową. 'Don: '''Mamy coraz mniej czasu, a finał do zorganizowania. Więc muszę osobiście pogadać z Scarlett, a ona za nic w świecie nie chce zdradzić położenia. Cóż, damy jej lokalizację i miejmy nadzieję, że to nie pułapka :) ''JumboJet ruszył z miejsca. Na mecie pojawił się też Jay z zawrotami głowy. 'Martin: '''Zostaje jeszcze chyba ten chłopak... ale niezbyt dobrze wygląda... ''Jen w ostatniej chwili zorientowała się o kogo chodzi. 'Jen: '''Devin? A co się z nim stało? :OOO ''O wilku mowa... przyszedł Devin, z obdartymi łachmanami (to już nie były ciuchy :/), sfajczonymi butami, z dziwnym łysym placem na głowie, czterema wybitymi zębami i... zakrwawionymi oczami. Widok dla Jen był straszny, momentalnie uklękła i zaczęła płakać, i drzeć się z całej siły. Na twarzy Iris było widać bardzo podły uśmieszek, a usta rozległy się w tym manialalnym zadowoleniu na całą twarz. W oczach Stephanie i Jay'a było widać wyrazy współczucia, a Zach, kompletnie przeraził się na widok chłopaka. 'Zach: '''O jprdl... ''Scarlett, Svetlana i Martin podeszli do chłopaka. 'Scarlett: '''Rety, nic ci nie jest? :o ''Jen podeszła zrozpaczona. 'Jen: '''Jak to nic mu nie jest?! T_________________T ''Przytuliła się do niego i dalej płakała. 'Iris: '''To co? Mogę już wskazać tę osobę? ''Jay, Stephanie i Zach zmierzyli ją wzrokiem. 'Zach: '''Doprawdy? Zero współczucia? ;-; '''Iris: '''Wieesz... jestem bez serca :') ''Zadowolona podchodzi do Scarlett. 'Iris: '''Ten, mogę wywalić każdego, prawda? ''Patrzy się zadowolona na Stephanie, a potem z "udawanym" wyrzutem na Jen. 'Iris: '''Wolałabym wywalić wszystkich, ale... ''Dalej patrzy się w stronę Devin'a. Temu lecą łzy. 'Iris: '''Chciałabym wywalić Stephanie. Dziś mi podpadłeś razem ze swoją dziewczyną. Odniesiesz zasłużoną zemstę, jak w Wariackim Wyścigu. Pakuj się, frajerze ;) '''Scarlett: '''W sumie nawet jakbyś wskazała kogoś innego, to i tak Devin wyleciałby. (please) '''Iris: '''Lel. Wiedziałam o tym. ''Martin przewraca oczami. 'Martin: '''Dobra, więc co dalej zrobisz, prowadząco? ;u; '''Iris: '''Jaka prowadząca? XDDDD '''Jen: '''Ech... mam ochotę zrezygnować... ''Westchnęła, Zach stoi obok niej. 'Zach: '''Nie poddawaj się! :) Zawsze możemy pokonać tę dwulicową wariatkę. '''Iris: '''Powodzenia? ;u; ''Odchodzi zadowolona. 'Iris: '''Eee, a co z ceremonią? '''Stephanie: '''Oj... ty mała... ''Chce się znowu na nią rzucić. 'Scarlett: '''Dosyć tego. Ceremonia? Głosowanie odbędzie się... teraz! ''Ceremonia Martin przyniósł 4 pianki. 'Scarlett: '''Don pozwolił mi również na to, abym poprowadziła ceremonię. ''Svetlana odbiera telefon od Scarlett. 'Don (PRZEZ TELEFON): '''To wcale nie jest prawda >:( ''Svetlana wyrzuca telefon za siebie. 'Scarlett: '''Szeptem oddajecie głosy na osobę, której chcecie się pozbyć. ''Wszyscy powoli podchodzą i ustawiają się niepewnie. Tymczasem Martin rzuca już Iris piankę. '(PZ - Iris): '''Bilet do finałowej 4 to było moje marzenie! Już coraz bliżej do tych milionów! <3 '''Scarlett: '''Oddaliście już głosy, tym samym podjęliście decyzję co do pozbycia się jednego z was. Ta osoba zajmie piąte miejsce i razem z Devin'em opuści program. ''Jen zaczęła znowu płakać. '''Scarlett: '''Zobaczmy zatem... mamy jeden głos na '''Jen, jeden głos na Jay'a, dwa głosy na Jen, dwa głosy na Jay'a i... trzy głosy na''' Jay'a!' To oznacza, że razem z Devin'em opuszczasz Total Drama: World Trip! '''Jay: '''Fajnie... ''Wzdycha. '(PZ - Stephanie): '''Ciężko było mi przekonać Jen, aby nie głosowała na samą siebie. Reszty spekulujcie sami. W sumie dobrze, że jest Zach, dzięki niemu nie wiem co bym zrobiła tej blond farbowanej dziwce ;-; '(PZ - Zach): 'Finałowa czwórka? ;d Nigdy mi się to nie udało! ;d '(PZ - Jen): 'No to jestem w półfinale, ale i tak sądzę, że mi się nie uda. Zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się Devin'owi! Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę! ;( ''Ponownie zaczęła płakać. '(PZ - Jay): '''Jen prosiła, aby na nią głosować, to proszę. Przyznam, że postąpiła jak dla mnie nieco chamsko. Wolałem pozbyć się Stephanie... ale skoro te dwie idiotki grają dalej, Jen i Zach niepotrzebnie się na to narazili. Mimo wszystko, niech wygra jedno z nich. .___. Piąte miejsce to dobrze jak na mnie. Jestem jak drugi Harold, tylko że nie jestem faworytem xD '''Scarlett: '''Czyli, że czas na... ''JumboJet przelatuje nad nimi. Zawodnicy są w szoku. 'Jen: '''Co z finałem? :O '''Iris: '''Co z forsą? :O '''Zach: '''Gówno. Dobrze ci tak :) ''Scarlett strzela facepalma i wyciąga telefon. 'Scarlett: '''Don, odleciałeś bez nas! '''Don: '''Oj... jak mi przykro :> ''Rozłącza się. 'Jen: '''Co robimy dalej? o.o '''Scarlett: '''Wygląda na to, że Don już sobie nie poprowadzi tego show. Do samochodu chodźcie, finałowa czwórko! ''Jay stoi przy Devin'ie, a Jen też naburmuszona wskazuje na chłopaka ręką. 'Jen: '''A ONI?! '''Scarlett: '''Masz kasę na pociąg, Jay. ''Wręcza mu sto dolarówkę. 'Jay: '''Lel '''Scarlett: '''Czy zdążymy dogonić Dona? W jaki sposób wyłoni się finałowa dwójka? A może tym razem będzie finałowa trójka, a może nawet i czwórka? To naprawdę ważne! Oglądajcie dalej nasze przygody w Total Drama: World Trip! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki